league_of_legends_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Randuin's Omen
When hit by basic attacks, reduces the attacker's attack speed by 15% and movement speed by 10% for 1 second. |active = Slows the movement speed of nearby enemy units by 35% for 2 seconds. 60 second cooldown (500 Range). |menu = Defense > Armor Defense > Health |buy = 3000g (1000g) |sell = 2170g |code = 3143 }} Randuin's Omen is a legendary item in League of Legends.Randuin's Omen's item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe |cost = 1000 |total = 3000 |t1 = |t2 = |t2= }} }} Cost Analysis * 500 health = 1333g * 70 armor = 1400g ** Total Gold Value = 2733g * The base stats are %|-267g}} gold efficient. * For the item to be considered 100% gold efficient, the passive and active would need to have a combined value of 267g. Similar Items Strategy * is a strong counter to , as it provides armor, health, an attack speed slow and a movement speed slow; and the two actives mostly mitigate each other. **It is also useful against champions that are highly reliant on auto-attacking as means of damage output ( , , , , , and ). * , , and are the only items that can reduce attack speed. * is commonly purchased by tanky melee DPS champions, especially the manaless champions like , , , and that don't benefit from because of the mana it gives. * Using the active on while your champion is channeling an ability will end the channel prematurely. Notes * is named after former Riot employee Robin 'Randuin' Liao. * active effect's debuff is named Black Omen, possibly a reference to the floating palace bearing the same name from the game Chrono Trigger. Patch History . * Cost reduced to 3000g from 3100g (combine cost unchanged). V3.04: * Attack speed reduction reduced to 15% from 20%. V1.0.0.152: * New recipe: + + 1000g = 3100g. * Item cost increased to 3100g from 3075g. * Combine cost increased to 1000g from 600g. * Health increased to 500 from 350. * Armor reduced to 70 from 75. * Health regen removed. * Cooldown reduction removed. * Cold Steel passive changed: ** Chance to slow increased to 100% from 20%. ** Slow duration reduced to seconds from 3. ** Attack speed slow reduced to 20% from 35%. ** Movement speed slow reduced to 10% from 35%. * Active duration increased to 2 seconds + 1 second per 100 armor and magic resist from 2 seconds plus seconds per 100 armor and magic resist. V1.0.0.139: * Tooltip now updates dynamically. * Fixed a bug where the tooltip stated the incorrect slow duration. V1.0.0.116: * Recipe changed: Now requires . * Armor increased to 75 from 55. * Total cost changed to 3075g from 2775g (due to addition of ). V1.0.0.115: * Total cost reduced to 2775g from 2925g. * Armor reduced to 55 from 80. * Health increased to 350 from 300. V1.0.0.111: * Cooldown reduction decreased to 5% from 8%. V1.0.0.107: * Armor reduced to 80 from 90. * Cooldown reduction reduced to 8% from 15%. V1.0.0.100: * Tooltip updated to state the correct slow amount. V1.0.0.97: * Fixed a bug where the activation effect was not unique. V1.0.0.96: * Fixed a bug where was not slowing attack speeds. V1.0.0.83: Added * : ** Recipe: + + 600g ** +300 health ** +90 armor ** +25 health regeneration per 5 seconds. ** 15% cooldown reduction. ** Slows movement speed and attack speed of surrounding units by 35% for 1 second + seconds for each 100 armor and magic resist. 60 second cooldown. }} References cs:Randuin's Omen de:Randuins Omen fr:Présage de Randuin pl:Omen Randuina zh:兰顿之兆 Category:Armor items Category:Health items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Legendary items Category:Slow effect items